general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Harrison (A New Life)
Kurt Harrison is a main character and the tritagonist of A New Life. He is the older brother of Nate. Kurt haves a lot of emotional badge, most of it from his father’s death. Family is all that matters to Kurt, that’s why he is so protective from his brother. Overview Appearance Kurt is a fit, but not built man. He haves short black hair that is most of the time covered by his green military cap, which was given by his father as his last memento. He also haves light brown eyes. Personality Likeable, friendly and caring, but hot-headed, Kurt is not one guy you would like to provoke. His family's death hardened him and made him very protective of his brother Nate. He will do anything possible to keep him safe, and he will never forget his father’s last words: “Protect your brother. Make me proud of you, boy”. Pre-Apocalypse TBA Post-Apocalypse Together We Survive As Pete is trapped at the alley, Kurt appears and saves his life alongside Leon. They introduce each other and Kurt invites him to his camp, after revealing the apocalypse is over a week now. As they walk to the camp, Kurt avoids talking about his family, to which Pete conclude they are dead. As they arrive, he shares a moment of love with his younger brother and proceeds to hand Barry the supplies he was gathering. Kurt and Barry starts an argument over him bringing Pete to the camp. Kurt leaves when Pete manages to calm the nerves and gets ready to go search for Pete's girlfriend at the city. Hope Kurt is first seen talking with his brother Nate about leaving to search for Angela. As Barry approaches them and suggests he should take Leon too, he is shown to still be angry at the leader, but eventually agrees with him. He calls Leon a "street cat", to which the later responds that it was a long time ago and he regrets his crimes days. When searching for Angela at her apartment, Pete discovers the reanimated corpse of a known person, Kurt asks if he wants to do it himself. Pete denies and Kurt pulls him out of his misery. When Pete discovers the door to Angela's apartment is open, Kurt and Leon haves an small argument about the later's crime days again, after he implies he can pick a lock. Kurt searches the apartment but doesn't find her. He finds Pete crying at a picture of her at the room and asks him what should they do next. When the three arrives at Alice's house, Kurt is surprised as Leon busts the door open instead of picking the lock. He says they didn't have enough time. At the end of the episode, Kurt discovers Angela fighting zombies at the distance and tries to tell Pete, only to be yelled at. Reunited When Pete runs to Angela, ignoring the zombies that she was fighting, Kurt kills two of them and saves Pete's life again. When Pete and Angela reunites, he interrupts them as he tells they don't have much time to get back. As they head back to the camp, Kurt is seen to be uncomfortable with them. When they arrive at the camp, Barry scolds them for being late, which Kurt simply ignores as he sits on the campfire with his brother for dinner. He later makes a joke on Craig's hate for South Park that only a few people understand. He also lets Pete and Angela sleep at his car, as long as they don't make sex in there. He and Nate are the last ones to go to sleep. He extinguishes the campfire with a bottle of water after convincing his brother to go. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kurt has killed: *Luke (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *Unnamed Mexican Bandit *Vinnie *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Nate Harrison Being brothers, they share a real good parental relationship. Kurt is shown to be fond of his little brother, as he is the last family he haves, and Nate looks up to his brother as his best friend and protector. Peter Daniels Mitchell Despite only knowing each other for a few hours, Kurt and Pete have established a good friendship. Kurt is shown to care about Pete several times, namely when he saves his life, when he stood up against Barry to help him find Angela, when he tried to comfort his friend, and when he offered his car for him and his girlfriend to sleep. Barry Kurt and Barry seems to have a warm relationship, with both sides being hot-headed and starting a fight with little to no provocation. Kurt tends to ignore Barry's complains and even though Barry scolds him sometimes, it's just because he cares about him like everyone else at the camp. Trivia *Kurt's main firearm is a Glock 17 that belonged to his father before his death. He also frequently uses a hatchet as a melee weapon. Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:Protagonists Category:A New Life Category:Tommy Category:LGBT Characters Category:Deceased